1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of wireless devices, and more particularly, to the operation and design of phased arrays.
2. Background
A phased array transmitter or receiver comprises multiple phased array elements that work together to transmit or receive information signals. A conventional phased array element may comprise a filter, a mixer and/or additional functional blocks used to provide transmit or receive functions. Typically, each of the functional modules of the phased array element is connected to utilize current from a designated power supply. Accordingly, each module utilizes some amount of power supply current, which defines the overall power consumption. In a portable device, the overall power consumption may significantly impact battery life. Thus, it is desirable to reduce this overall power consumption to extend battery life.
Therefore, what is provided is a phase array element for use in a phased array that is configured for reduced overall power consumption to extend the battery life of portable devices.